


Harry Potter and the Master Ball

by Alpha19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha19/pseuds/Alpha19
Summary: Harry Potter thought he was an ordinary boy, until he is rescued by a giant of a man and his strange creature he calls a 'Pokemon'. He enrols at Hogwarts School of Pokemon to become a Pokemon trainer, but not all are on his side. Pokemon AU.





	Harry Potter and the Master Ball

Mr and Mrs Dursley of Privet Village, were very proud of the fact they were completely normal, with none of the Pokémon that the rest of the Merlinia Region seemed to adore. However, the Dursleys hated the creatures as did many of the residents of the Pokémon free Privet Village, who either chose to reject Pokémon lives or could not train them.

Vernon Dursley was the manager of a construction company, that worked across the region. He was a obese man with barely any neck and a moustache. Petunia Dursley was bony and thin, with a stretched neck that she used to either listen to neighbours or scan the sky for anything she deemed 'unnatural'. The Dursleys also had a son named Dudley, that they believed was the best child, despite him already being the size of two children.

The house also held another boy, this one named Harry Potter. Harry was the opposite of Dudley in many ways; Dudley was an overweight thug with little intellect and a bedroom needless big for him, while Harry was a clever, thin boy that was forced to live in a cupboard.

Harry had lived in Privet Village as long as he could recall, and was regularly mistreated by the Dursleys. They often told him that he was a worthless freak, and that he was lucky they beat him to stop his DNA freakiness from overtaking and corrupting him.

Aunt Petunia chose verbal abuse, telling Harry that his parents were both abominations killed by their own obsession with embracing their freakishness, with Harry's mother leaving the safety of Privet Village and paying the price for it.

"Being a freak is part of you!" Uncle Vernon would roar as he rained punches down at any transgression.

This had been Harry's life as long as he could remember. But now it was about to change.

The clock had just struck midnight of July 31st and it was officially now Harry's eleventh birthday.

The house seemed to shake as a pounding struck the front door, as the Dursleys began to shout.

Harry heard Vernon's footsteps as he ran down the stairs, likely clutching his shotgun.

The pounding stopped as the front door was unlocked and opened, with Harry straining his ear against the cupboard door to listen as his Uncle shouted at the new arrival.

Harry fell forwards onto the floor in a heap as the cupboard door was ripped from its hinges.

He looked at his family from the floor; his Aunt was pressing her back to the far wall as though she would pass through it if she tried hard enough, Dudley was sat on the sofa staying immobile as though this would protect him from danger. His Uncle was stood, a look of terror in his eyes, the shotgun in his hands.

Harry felt himself be pulled up gently from the floor and he looked to see a man he didn't recognise. The man made Uncle Vernon look small, as he slouched to fit in the hallway. The man had a black, bushy beard, and long unkept hair. His jacket barely came up to his knees and seemed to be a patchwork of other clothing pieces put together for him to wear, and were specked with mud and dirt. "Harry," the man said gently, far more gently than his appearance would suggest. "Are you ok?"

Harry looked at the man, stunned. "Who are you?" he asked.

The man laughed softly. "Where are me manners? Name's Rubeus Hagrid, groundskeeper at Hogwarts." He held out his enormous hand and grinned widely when Harry hesitantly shook it.

"Hogwarts?" Harry asked in confusion.

Hagrid blinked in confusion before turning his head angrily to Uncle Vernon. "You haven't told 'im? He doesn't know anythin' about 'ogwarts?"

"We chose not to let him know," Vernon snarled, spittle flying from him. "He is not going to part of 'that world'."

"He's always gonna be part of 'that world'," Hagrid yelled back. "And you're either gonna to let him, or I'm gonna pull him out of here myself."

"No." Vernon pointed threateningly the gun at Hagrid. "Now, I order you to get out."

Hagrid rolled his eyes, and Harry watched as he reached into his pocket and pull out a small, red and white ball which he tossed onto the floor. The ball opened on impact, releasing a red light of energy which solidified into a strange creature, which Harry quickly backed away from. The creature stood on two short and thick legs, while its body was a wide and a dull brown colour, with two spindly and clawed arms. On its head were a set of prickly pincers. "Pinsir," Hagrid ordered, "use X-Scissor."

The creature, Pinsir, leapt towards the gun as its pincers began to glow blue, before it crushed the gun with its pincers, severing the gun as it clattered to the floor in pieces.

"Get out!" Vernon shouted. "Before I have you and that monster of yours put down."

Hagrid didn't reply, instead pointing the ball at the creature which was pulled into the ball. "I'm taking 'im with me. Whether you like it or not."

Aunt Petunia finally broke her silence. "Fine. Take him. But know, if he leaves, he isn't coming back to us."

Hagrid nodded, seemingly satisfied with this, before he began to walk out of the house. Harry gave one last look to his family before following the stranger out.

"What was that thing?" Harry asked as they stood on the outskirts of the village.

"Pinsir," Hagrid replied, leading the way out of the village. "You never seen one of 'em before?"

Mutely, Harry shook his head.

Hagrid sighed. "Thought they'd at least tell you about 'em. Do you know what a Pokémon is?"

Harry shook his head again, feeling rather foolish at his lack if knowledge.

"Pokémon are creatures that humans live with, play with, and battle with."

"Why have I never heard of them before?" Harry questioned.

"Privet Village was founded by people that don't want anythin' to with Pokémon or can't catch them. Being a trainer's in your blood, literally. Trainers come from trainers usually."

Harry nodded, still confused. "Why are you here for me though?"

"Your parents were Pokémon trainers, some of the best around. And you're gonna go to 'ogwarts and be just like them."

Harry grinned eagerly as the reached Hagrid's motorcycle, and the two were off, away from the normalcy of Privet Village.


End file.
